


Secret Siren (Animatic)

by darthaline



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Frozen 2 soundtrack, M/M, animatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthaline/pseuds/darthaline
Summary: Viren tricks himself into trusting Aaravos
Relationships: Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Secret Siren (Animatic)

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Frozen 2 I have been possessed to draw this, it's a bit rough work done over a few hours, but i needed it out of my head.


End file.
